


Boredom

by Radtastiical



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radtastiical/pseuds/Radtastiical
Summary: Robin is away and Alice is bored! How will she find a way to cure her boredom?





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Just an adorable one-shot. Enjoy!

XX

If there was anything Alice Jones hated more than anything it was boredom. For her entire life she had experienced nothing but the damned feeling after the witch cast Papa away and kept her locked in the tower until her moment of freedom. Unfortunately for her at the moment that was the situation she found herself in. In a manner of twenty minutes she had laced up her boots and gone wandering outside into the nearby forest, came back and sat on her bed (the one she shared with Robin) before laying back onto the forest green blanket with her limbs splayed out to let out a sigh. "I'm so bored!" She hated when Robin left her alone in their home with nothing to do but miss her. Her eyes scanned the room for anything to do when they came upon their bookshelf, a red leather-bound book with the words 'Robin Hood' woven in gold on the spine caught her eye.

"Fine. Fine. For now, you can keep me company."

She hadn't yet gotten to the second chapter when she realized how bad of an idea this was. Her problem of missing Robin had only grown from the moment her eyes glanced across her name during the first few pages. But she had to admit, the stories she had read about her lover's father were very interesting. She shut the book and let out a groan, wondering why Robin had to leave to see her mother today. Must have been important, or about StoryBrooke for the matter. Robin left her bow and her clothes from their realm and had changed into something more "modern" as she called it. Alice had thought the look was rather silly.

"She never leaves her bow…"

Came the soft whisper as she sat up and noticed the thing perched against a mirror in the corner of the room. The woman always had it on her, so she never had a chance to try using it. Which she could understand her love's apprehension about someone who had never used a bow using something so precious to her. Walking over to the wooden object, Alice had a chance to admire the craftsmanship that had gone into constructing the weapon. The horse hair that was used for a string seemed to be a perfect fit, as if no other animal in the world could be used to string the bow. It felt weird in her hands when she picked it up, though she had an idea of what to do. She had seen Robin use it dozens of times, though she didn't know the skill it truly took to master such a weapon.

"Hmmm…" She placed the bow back where she found it and went into the closet, looking for something in particular. She smiled a toothy grin when she found it, throwing the object on the bed and glancing back at the bow. Her boredom was cured! She quickly ran outside and grabbed the bow on the way out.

"Alice?" Nearly two hours had passed when the front door creaked open and the brunette could hear a faint noise coming from the other side of their home. "Hey, I'm home. What's going…"

Robin's mouth dropped when she saw her fiancée leaping around the backyard, hanging from the trees and pretending to shoot arrows wearing Robin's cape along with the other clothes she had always worn in this world.

"What are you doing, Tower Girl?" She asked, and Alice, snapped out of her trance from her adventure looked up to see the woman. She had been startled when she saw Robin, falling out of the tree, into a bush. "Alice!" Robin ran towards her love, checking on her. When the blonde could only smile, Robin rolled her eyes.

"Mind telling me what's going on? And why you're in my clothes for that matter?"

"Well…I was bored. And you left me home alone. So what else could I do but see what being you is like for a day? You never let me touch your bow and it looks like it's so much fun!"

"Well, as adorable as you are in my clothes, I'd like to think you're more adorable out of them. What do you say we cure you of your boredom?" She asked with a wink that made the blonde blush.

"Fine, but I'm leading the way because I'm Robin Hood!" Alice bounced, leading Robin back inside the house.

"Tell me why I fell in love with you again." Came the groan as the brunette was pulled inside. "And watch my bow!"

XX

**Author's Note:**

> Working on Chapter 2 of Manicured Nails and Timbered Arrows, but please, send your CuriousArcher/MadArcher/RainyRook prompts by PM or on Tumblr to thischickwearsbunkergear and I'll start something!


End file.
